La Primera Borrachera de Luke
by goldenapple-95
Summary: Luke llega borracho a casa después de un par de días ausente... ¿Las razones de su estado? ¿La reacción del profesor? Entrad y leedlo Pequeño spoiler de The Last Time Travel... OOC enanísimo. NO slash ojalá...


_Es la primera historia del Profesor Layton que escribo, el resultado no es el esperado, pero estoy muy contenta con él^^ Siento que haya un pequeño OOC, pero la trama lo requería!_

_Sigo escribiendo notas abajo, espero que os guste!_

**Disclaimer:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Level 5, si el profesor Layton fuera mío, Claire no existiría, y Layton y Luke serían felices en Puzzlelandia._

* * *

**La primera borrachera de Luke**

Lucy repiqueteaba los dedos contra la mesa, saboreando el caramelo de fresa que se acababa de llevar a la boca. El profesor removía con tranquilidad el contenido de su taza de té.

-Lucy, pequeña, debes tranquilizarte.

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme, profesor! No sabiendo que mi hermano no ha aparecido por casa durante días.

-Luke ya es un caballero Lucy, sabe de sobra como tiene que comportarse, si él considera oportuno…-no pudo continuar pues fue cortado por una enfurecida chica de largos cabellos marrones.

-¡Precisamente por eso, profesor! No es nada "oportuno". Si no se ha dado cuenta, solo tiene 17 años, me da igual que ya sea un caballero; ¡lo único que ocurre es que usted no se ha enterado todavía, obcecado como está en ese maldito puzle!- Lucy calló en ese momento, con las mejillas rojas por haberle soltado todo eso a su maestro.

El profesor Layton, sin embargo, no se alteró lo más mínimo. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té y levantó la vista del acertijo que tenía delante.

-Lucy, como tú misma has afirmado, tu hermano ya tiene la edad suficiente como para tomar sus propias decisiones. No pretendo favorecer su actitud, pero tendrás sus razones para ausentarse de esta forma. Debes saber que yo no tengo la más mínima intención de obligaros a hacer algo en contra de vuestra voluntad, o de impediros hacer algo que creáis correcto, a estas alturas.

Lucy no pudo articular palabra, ella le había gritado todas esas cosas horribles y el profesor no se enfadaba. Su hermano había tenido mucha suerte encontrándole.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, Lucy no sabía que decir, se sentía avergonzada y su caramelo de fresa hacía tiempo que se había terminado. Sin pensarlo mucho cogió otro y se lo llevó a la boca, intentando distraerse.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, profesor- Lucy rompió el hielo- no puedo evitar preocuparme, es mi hermano mayor.

-Es normal, pequeña. Yo también estoy preocupado, pero sé que Luke estará bien.

Lucy suspiró, sabía que el profesor tenía razón, así que intentó olvidar durante lo que quedaba de día su preocupación.  
Llegó la noche y el profesor Layton y Lucy se fueron a dormir. Habían pasado dos días y Luke todavía no había vuelto, pero esa noche algo cambió:

Lucy no podía conciliar el sueño, su nerviosismo había vuelto y no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama, así que se levantó en medio de la noche y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
De repente, oyó un ruido, el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose y unas pisadas irregulares. Muy irregulares. Y luego un estrépito, algo se había caído en el corredor de la casa de Hershel Layton.

Lucy salió con cuidado a ver qué ocurría, tenía algo de miedo, pero su curiosidad por descubrir que había pasado era mayor. Encendió la luz del corredor y el susto que se llevó solo era comparable con la alegría que sintió al ver a su hermano sentado en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado.

-¡Luke!-exclamó- ¡Has vuelto!  
Fue corriendo a abrazarle y ni se dio cuenta del olor a alcohol que exhumaba.

-Luke… ¿estás borracho?

-Jijijiji- Luke se rió con una sonrisilla tonta- ¡P-por ssssupuessto que no!

-¡Claro que sí! Apestas a alcohol- Lucy hizo ademán de taparse la nariz, pero ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo, con la gorra torcida y la chaqueta azul como si la hubiesen tirado a un basurero, le hizo recapacitar.

-Venga Luke, te ayudaré a levantarte.

-Nnno, puedo hacerlo sssolo- se intentó incorporar, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues finalmente Lucy acabó ayudándole.

-No sé si quiero saber dónde has estado metido estos dos días- la pequeña cargaba a duras penas con el hermano mayor, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero eso no le salió demasiado bien, ya que el profesor les esperaba al inicio de las escaleras.  
Lucy abrió enormemente sus ojos marrones, sorprendida por verle sin su adorado sombrero de copa.

-¡Proffesssor!-gritó Luke, y desasiéndose del agarre Lucy corrió a abrazar al profesor, que se quedó sorprendido por el estado en el que se encontraba su aprendiz.

-Luke, muchacho, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

-¡Qué manía con que me passssa a-aalgo!-se quejó Luke, todavía amarrado al profesor- ¡esssstoy perfect-ferpec-ferpectamente!

-¡No Luke! ¡No estás bien!-gritó su hermana pequeña con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¡Sssí que los estoy Lucy! ¡No recuerdo nada!- soltó al profesor y la miró, parecía que el alcohol había desaparecido de su sistema nervioso, algo imposible imaginando la cantidad que había ingerido.

Layton le miró fijamente, escuchando los comentarios del ahora con mucha lucidez Luke.  
Y le entendía. Perfectamente.

Luke cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared, apoyando una mano en su estómago y con una mueca de disgusto. Mientras Lucy le miraba, todavía con el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Finalmente, la joven se atrevió a hablar:

-Es por ella, ¿no? Por Flora

Luke iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero una arcada detuvo su intento.

-Lucy…-el profesor le echó una mirada de disgusto, sabía que la niña no debía tocar ese tema, sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando más reciente estaba.

-Es curioso, yo pensaba que algo así llegaría a ocurrir. Pero no me hice mucho caso; parecías feliz, de una forma distinta a como estás cuando estamos los tres juntos; por eso no te dije nada, sabía que no te gustaría que dijese algo así sobre tu querida Flora.

-Lucy, ya basta- el profesor la cortó cuando vio que sus palabras se empezaban a teñir de furia.

Pero ella no hizo caso, siguió hablando sobre la relación que tuvo su hermano con Flora, con todo lujo de detalles, expresando todos sus sentimientos sobre ella, hasta que llegó al final.

-Y te dejó, pensaba que no eras lo suficientemente bueno para ella, para la gran heredera Flora Reinhold. Y tú, cegado por el dolor, decidiste hundirte durante días en una jarra de cerveza, para olvidar- y esto último lo dijo con un tono cruel, irónico, buscando herir con sus palabras a su hermano.

El profesor no había tenido valor para cortar a la chica, pues sabía que sus palabras eran tan reales como el dolor que habitaba en el interior de su corazón, un dolor que no había llegado a desaparecer ni con el paso de los años.  
Y Luke ya no tenía ni capacidad, ni fuerzas, ni nada que decir.

Después de escuchar como pudo todas y cada una de las palabras de su hermana, dejó el apoyo de la pared y llegó a duras penas al baño, arrastrándose para llegar al inodoro y vomitar.

Lucy se encerró en su cuarto, sabiendo que el corazón de su hermano estaba roto, y que ella no había hecho nada más que pisotearlos. Con lágrimas en los ojos se metió en la cama, intentando caer en un sueño que esa noche no vendría.

El profesor Layton se quedó al lado de su aprendiz, ayudándole hasta que se puso a dormir la mona. Layton sabía muy bien porqué Luke había hecho lo que había hecho, para olvidar, como la propia Lucy había dicho, olvidar el dolor, olvidar todos los momentos que había pasado junto a la chica a la que amaba.  
Pero al igual que sabía eso, también sabía que con una borrachera no iba a conseguir borrar los recuerdos de su memoria. Él no lo había hecho con Claire.

Vio como su aprendiz dormía en la cama, en un sueño nada reparador, y ya que también sabía muchas otras cosas de ese niño que ya no lo era tanto, supo que soñaba con Flora.

Con la chica que le robó el corazón por primera vez.

Con la mujer que le destrozó por última vez.

* * *

_**Lucy** es un personaje original, hermana pequeña de Luke._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Por favor, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, si tenéis dudas o no, dejadme un bonito review, el profesor y Luke aman a las chicas que lo hacen._


End file.
